


Pixie Dick

by stag_hag83



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Candy, M/M, Penises, om nom nom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 19:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7003675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stag_hag83/pseuds/stag_hag83
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm just going to let you take a little read...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pixie Dick

**Author's Note:**

> Take the title literally

“What are you eating"? Hannibal glanced up at Will, quite curious. 

Will looked up at him, and said nonchalantly, 

“Pixie Stick”. 

“I’m sorry. I must have misheard you.” Hannibal watched Will as he worried the tip of what seemed to be a long, thin straw. He admitted, watching his tongue do...whatever his tongue was doing was quite alluring. Hannibal, who was a slave to that talented muscle, had nicknamed it “the egg beater".

“A Pixie stick. You know. The candy.” Will went back to watching Animal Planet and sucking on that...thing. 

“I’m afraid I do not know, my dear Will.” It was hard for Hannibal to ever admit ignorance.

“Oh I suppose you don’t. It’s sort of like sugar, but...dustier. And it’s weird colors. Kind of sour-ish I guess” he attempted to explain. 

“That sounds absolutely vile. I cannot believe you brought that into my home. Please go throw it into the trash. Not in the kitchen. Outside in the bin if you wouldn’t mind”. Hannibal was downright blase. 

Will squinted his eyes at the other man, now busying himself in the kitchen. Humming. 

Will said a single word to this “request”.

“No.” 

“Sorry?” asked Hannibal, who had already forgotten the incident. 

“No. I’m not throwing it away”. Will was seething.

Hannibal focused on Will, slightly annoyed to be distracted from the risotto he had been ever-so- gently stirring for the past 20 minutes. He was coming to the realization there may be some sort of issue. 

“Why ever not? Please get rid of it and help me with this risotto. My arm is exhausted”.

It was. Hannibal had given something in the ball park of 6 hand jobs this week. Will owed him. 

Will was furious. He had sacrificed his life in Wolftrap, his comfy chair, and his privacy to move in with Hannibal in the city. The least he could do was get off his back about colored sugar and corn syrup. 

“Hannibal. You are not my keeper. So fuck you, and your damn risotto”. 

With this outrageous statement Will stormed off, slamming the bedroom door like a moody teenager. 

oOo

Will rested on the bed, a dog or 2 snuggling with him, excited to be allowed onto the silk comforter (which he rejoiced would smell like fur for a week). He hadn’t heard Hannibal in awhile, and was curious if he had just continued to calmly stir the risotto. He was thinking dark thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. Hannibal didn’t wait for an invitation. 

“Hannibal, honestly, I’m still angr-...” Will stopped speaking, and gaped. Hannibal was standing at the door, completely nude, with an obvious erection. An erection which was covered root to tip with a fine layer of what could only be...

“ You were right William. I had no right to demand anything of you” replied Hannibal serenely. “ I wasn’t sure your preferred flavor, so I settled on a bit of everything”. 

“How did you even do that?” Will was incredulous. 

“A simple matter of butter, and the emptying of several, what you call them? Pixie sticks.”

And Indeed he had. His dick was a riot of color, glittering subtlety in the tasteful lamp light of the bedroom. 

oOo

Will stared, the force of his boner practically knocking the dogs off the bed. Hannibal’s cock was almost neon, the colors running together as beads of pre-cum began to slide down the sides. Will had to admit, the glorious riot of color was more beautiful than a brilliant rainbow after a summer storm. Will licked his lips. He really did have an unforgivable sweet tooth.


End file.
